


Unpredictable

by shuaslight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, M/M, Side Boogyu - Freeform, mention of other members, secretary wonwoo, side junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Wonwoo won’t last a day without his legs collapsing at the end of the day— let’s just say his boss, Soonyoung loves to let his secretary run errands every single day.orAn office au brought to you by Soonyoung and Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am back again with another soonwoo fic and this time, no mix of angst! I got the idea of wonwoo secretary from a tagalog podcast talking about soonyoung's signs I listened to at 3 am. It was actually funny how gemini and cancer's relationship is like "Gemini and its Secretary" type so why not make a fic of wonwoo being soonyoung's secretary? Hahaha anyway, I hope you'll enjoy <3 Also this fic is always dedicated for team real whom I love so much !!

Wonwoo plops himself at the couch inside the empty office of the CEO— Well on the second thought, he actually can’t sit on that couch because like what his boss said, it’s for the guests or his waiting area, well Wonwoo couldn’t care less because right now at this moment, he just wanted to sleep. 

He then heard a knock from the glass door as he groaned and stood up, he straightened himself as the glass door slightly opened and there, his co-worker peeked his head inside with his mouth forming a smile showing his canine teeth, Wonwoo brought back the same energy as he exhales safely. 

“Hyung, Kwannie and I are going down for lunch, want to join us,” Mingyu stops midway as he scans Wonwoo’s room and awkwardly smiles, “Or the meeting of Sir Kwon isn’t done?” He asks unsure as Wonwoo just chuckled in the most obvious way. 

He walked towards Mingyu and patted his shoulder as he looked at the taller one with a smile but you can see in his eyes that it’s screaming the world **_Help_**.

“Thank you for the offer, Gyu. I’ll just wait for the meeting to finish and accompany the boss with his other meeting in the afternoon.” He says tiredly as Mingyu’s shoulders plopped down as he pouts earning another chuckle from the older, “Hyung, since the day I got accepted in this job, I observed you worked non-stop and can’t even say no to Sir Kwon despite the heavy workload,” Mingyu says sadly. 

He returned the gesture by caressing the older one's shoulder as well, “Aren’t you tired, hyung? Want Kwannie and I to buy you lunch? No need to pay, It’s our trea—” They got interrupted by an unusual cough at Wonwoo’s back. He froze to where he was standing as he looked at the back and saw his boss, Soonyoung standing while his arms were crossed. 

Wonwoo gave him an awkward smile as he looked back at the front and saw that Mingyu scurried away because the glass door was obviously moving from the outside and inside. He heard the footsteps of the man behind him as he gulped and looked back with confidence. 

“Sir—”

“Who was that?” The authority on Soonyoung’s voice sent shivers down his spine and made him froze again, he wanted to run away right now but if he will, he’ll face the consequence— well it will be near hell if he must say, “Mr. Jeon, I’m asking who was that?” He asked again, snapping Wonwoo from his thoughts. 

Wonwoo stutters, he wants to just jump from the window on the side, “I- That- He- Mingyu—” He was again cut off by Soonyoung moving closer as he is now probably sweating from the nervousness. He just wanted to escape. 

“Mingyu? From what Department? Is he new? Answer me, Wonwoo.” He flinched by the tone of Soonyoung in front of him as he slightly put his arms up trying to protect himself because any moment he can be punched right in the face, “Technical department, Sir. And yes, he’s new, just two weeks.” He hurriedly says as he felt the presence of the older man walking away from him. 

Soonyoung then stands in front of the window looking at the skyscrapers around their building. He hums some sounds and now, Wonwoo feels like his boss will do something unexpected— Sometimes he doesn’t understand Gemini people because they tend to be unpredictable in some ways, right now explains it well. 

“Two weeks,” Soonyoung suddenly mutters under his breath which Wonwoo heard clearly and made him stand up properly, “Okay anyway, bring my coat inside my office, my meeting starts in an hour.” Soonyoung suddenly says while walking past Wonwoo who stood there his mouth gape, he was confused by the sudden action as later on he heard his name there he runs off and gets Soonyoung’s coat inside and follows the older one. 

The drive going to the meeting place wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t comfortable as well as he kept fidgeting on the shotgun seat while stealing glances at the rearview mirror while his boss was busy with something at the back, probably playing a game on his phone or whatsoever because he almost hit his head when the car halted to stop, they finally arrived at the destination. He fixes his collar and reaches at the front to get the envelopes his boss needed. 

“Mr. Jeon,” he is in all ears as he hummed while fixing the papers inside the envelope, “Buy me coffee, as well as the person I’m meeting with,” Soonyoung says as he got out of the car, he didn’t even have the time to give the envelope as he immediately walked out the car and saw his boss walking inside already along with the security guards. 

“You look really tired for a twenty-seven-year-old man, still, your looks add up.” He sighs as he softly kicked the legs of someone by his side laughing, “I’ll just bring the envelope to Mr. Kwon, go run and buy his coffee or he’ll scold you again non-stop.” The man says beside him as he gives the envelope and pats his back giving him a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Seungcheol.” He says as he runs off while hearing a shout from Seungcheol who told him “No problem!” fading from his ears. 

* * *

The day moves by quickly and if you are going to ask him if his boss scolded him, no— wait, almost actually since the coffee, he bought almost spilled when he arrived since he was panting very hard because he received a lot of texts from Soonyoung telling him to hurry up or else he’ll fire him. 

It’s nothing new actually, working as Soonyoung’s secretary for almost two years wasn’t new with these kinds of tactics from him, he wants to complain but he can’t, regardless of that, he is still thankful that he’s working under someone who can make him smile even the little things, you didn’t hear that from Wonwoo. 

The meeting went smoothly as they arrived at the office, some employees started to go home one by one making their floor getting less of workers as he looks at the time and shakes his head, it’s kind of late he thinks but still, he got a lot of work to finish since they will be launching something new within this week— Yes, another sleepless night for Wonwoo because he needs to fix everything so that his boss’ schedule would run smoothly. 

While typing in front of his computer he felt a presence beside him, he looks up and sees Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowing while looking at Wonwoo’s screen, he then averted his gaze as he locked eyes with Wonwoo raising his right eyebrow, “Do you need something, Sir Kwon?” he asks as Soonyoung chuckles and shakes his head, “You should go home, take all the rest you need since it will get pretty hectic this week.” He says as Wonwoo looks at his eyes finding sincerity in it, and he does. 

“I still need to finish these so I won’t—”

“Go home, Wonwoo.” He said sternly which made Wonwoo nod slowly as he spoke a small “Okay..”. He stands up getting his bag from the side and fixing his things inside. He then shuts down his computer as he then realized Soonyoung wasn’t standing at his back anymore. 

What’s with him? He isn’t grumpy right now like he always is. His mood swings really make Wonwoo crazy, sometimes he wanted to rip his hair off because He! Just! Don’t! Understand! Soonyoung! Sometimes! He thought. 

Before he can close the glass door, he looks back and saw his boss with furrowed eyebrows while looking at his own table inside his office still the cheeks has a tint of red that are really evident and that made Wonwoo smile a little, he was just looking until he locked gaze with Soonyoung whose face turned softer as later on Wonwoo felt a hand on his shoulder. He cuts off the one on one gaze with Soonyoung as he looks up and saw Mingyu with Seungkwan beside him ready to go. 

“Hyung, we’re about to leave and might as well do Karaoke! Do you want to join us? It’s Friday! Come on hyung, loosen up!” Mingyu says excitedly which Seungkwan shakes his head in amusement. The glass door was slightly open as they can be heard from the inside, with that said, he heard the door from Soonyoung’s office open as he bit his lower lip and forced himself to smile without looking nervous, “It’s okay, Mingyu. I’ll hang-out with you both next time,” He says as a hint of worry evident in his voice, the footsteps stopped as he sighed in relief, “I’m really tired, aren’t you both tired? You should not stay up late.” Wonwoo continued which made Mingyu pout.

Seungkwan laughs, “He said it’s a treat for himself surviving two weeks here, he thought he’s going to die on his first day.” the words were more like a whisper as Wonwoo softly slaps Seungkwan’s arm, “Hyung! What was that for?!” Seungkwan winced in pain even though it was not that painful, “If the boss hears us, Mingyu will really experience hell, you don’t want that to happen to your _boyfriend_ , don’t you?” Wonwoo asks in a whisper as Seungkwan just shook his head, “Then tone it down, okay? Go and have fun with Mingyu, treat him well and again,” He was cut off by the two men,

“Don’t stay up too late. Noted, Hyung!” they both said in unison as they both walked away making Wonwoo laugh fondly. 

He sighs again as he looks around and sees that there are no more employees from their floor. He felt the glass door move as he shakes his head and opened it (Don’t worry! The glass door is apparently tinted.) as someone stumbled outside as this time, it was Wonwoo’s turn to cross his arms, “Someone is eavesdropping on a conversation,” He says looking down at the person whose face is flat on the floor, “Stand up, will you?” Wonwoo says as the man quickly stood up fixing his attire.

The man glared at him as he entered again inside the office leaving Wonwoo outside since there are no more employees, Wonwoo took the chance to laugh aloud that made the person inside grunt. Wonwoo enters the office again and sees the man sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, eyebrows furrowed looking at his front. He knew the man across him is clearly mad, he thinks. 

“You know, your jealousy really jumps out whenever I talk with Mingyu, eh?” He asks as the man in front of him pouted, “I’m not jealous, idiot.” The man says making Wonwoo laugh again, “Oh yeah? Okay, I’ll follow them to their kara-” He was cut off by the man standing up and leaving him there again entering his own office.

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo calls out as he left his bag in the waiting area following the older one inside. He sees Soonyoung fixing his own bag on the table still eyebrows furrowed as Wonwoo went nearer and hugged the smaller one on the waist, “Stop being sulky, Soonie.” Wonwoo whispers softly in Soonyoung’s ears which made him hum in response, “And you heard, Mingyu and Seungkwan are dating, you don’t have to be jeal-'' Again, he was cut off as Soonyoung faced him while glaring.

“Who says I heard it? And F-Y-I, Wonwoo, _I’m not jealous_.” He defends which Wonwoo just smiled and continued looking at Soonyoung’s face admiring every single detail he has on his face, “Stop looking, I’m going home.” He whines as Wonwoo tightened his grip on the smaller one’s waist, “My boyfriend says to keep it professional inside the office but hiding behind the tinted glass door is probably the dumbest thing he has done.” Wonwoo muttered as he earned a slap on his chest, “Then my boyfriend slaps me on the chest when I am just stating facts.” He added, raising his right eyebrow.

While looking at each other Soonyoung leaned in and stole a quick kiss on Wonwoo’s soft lips, “Don’t do that ever again.” Soonyoung says as he is now fidgeting on Wonwoo’s necktie, “Do what?” Wonwoo teasingly asks as Soonyoung looks up glaring again, “Stop making me jealous.” He whispers which made Wonwoo lean in and touch their foreheads together. 

“So you do admit you are jealous.” Wonwoo teases again, “Sorry, running errands around for my boss makes me tired and I just needed to exceed his limit for him to hug me at the end of the day.” He continues as Soonyoung rests his head on Wonwoo’s chest and snakes his arms on the taller one’s waist. “You don’t have to say yes to everything I say, you know that,” Soonyoung says as Wonwoo rests his head on top of Soonyoung’s. They both swayed their bodies side by side.

“Regardless, I still love working for my boss,” Wonwoo says back, earning a chuckle from Soonyoung. 

As they were just hugging each other, silence overcame as they just heard each other’s breathing. No one dared to say a word as Wonwoo felt his body getting numb from standing and carrying some of Soonyoung’s weight in his arms. Later on, he hummed some songs as Soonyoung started to caress his back while doing so, the office door of Soonyoung opened immediately as they pushed each other while standing side by side awkwardly. 

“If it isn’t the two love birds!” Junhui screamed from the door while smiling teasingly followed by a small figure at his back, “We wondered why this floor is weird despite no employees around, and apparently, the CEO’s office is still open.” Jihoon follows up as he walks past Junhui who’s still smiling in awe. 

Soonyoung suddenly gets his ballpen and throws it at Junhui by the door as he shields his face, “Ah! You got scared because you thought it was someone else, hah! Got you!” Junhui teases pointing at Soonyoung and ends up pointing to Wonwoo as well, “Got you too!” as he earned another ballpen being thrown at him— It was Jihoon. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jun.” Jihoon hisses as Jun just kept rubbing the spot he got thrown at, “So? Why are you both still here? And surprisingly, Wonwoo didn’t go home first.” Jihoon says as he rummages through the magazines in front of Soonyoung’s office table. 

“Can you both knock first before you open the door? What if I wasn’t here then?” Soonyoung reasons out as Junhui laughs, “Excuses! You just want Wonwoo for yourself, that's why you didn’t let him home first.” Junhui says as he walks near Jihoon and sits beside him. 

Wonwoo snakes his arm on Soonyoung’s waist as he pulled him closer, “Actually, he told me to go home but your pretty little boss here got jealous and started eavesdropping even before I can go home.” Wonwoo teases as Soonyoung kept fidgeting on a paper in front of him, “Oh? CEO Kwon? Jealous? I thought he should be professional inside the office?” Jihoon asks as he suddenly puts his legs up and rests it on top of Jun’s lap. 

“I wasn’t jealous, okay?” He whispers as the three of them look up at him with teasing smiles, “I was just… Uh… Yeah... I… Okay.” He stutters as he felt Wonwoo being clingy which he pushed slightly, “Aw! My baby is stuttering, he can’t find excuses.” Wonwoo whispers through his ears sending shivers down his spine. 

Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend fondly as he observed that Soonyoung’s ears started to get the tint of blush getting down to his cheeks and even his neck, he leaned in and kissed the smaller one’s temple which Jun and Jihoon gagged in front of them. 

“Geez, I’m thankful our floor is two floors upstairs, I’d rather res—” Junhui got cut off by Jihoon’s hand covering his own mouth, “If Soonyoung’s mood changes, I’m never going to buy your favorite Chinese food next time, fucker.” Jihoon glares at his boyfriend in front of him as Jun bit it, “Ow! Junhui!” Jihoon whines as Jun laughed and kissed the smaller one’s hand. 

Wonwoo back hugs Soonyoung as he rests his chin on top of his shoulders while they both look at their best friends from high school bickering in front of them. Wonwoo was really thankful for how four of them still remained close despite graduating more than seven years ago. He was also thankful for how they both saw each other's success, especially Soonyoung who became an owner of three branded companies. How time flies so fast as he realizes that even though their relationship is still hidden until now, he’s thankful for his boyfriend still. 

“I love you,” He whispers as his breath has been felt by Soonyoung through his neck. The latter leaned back as he rests his head on Wonwoo’s chest, “I love you more and,” He stops midway, “That Mingyu is actually really tall and handsome, might invite him sometimes for coffee.” He says looking up a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“If you want to provoke me, do better,” Wonwoo says as he kissed Soonyoung’s cheek and interlocks his fingers through Soonyoung. “That’s sad, I thought it would work.” He mumbles as Wonwoo softly laughs. 

The day just ended that way as the next following days, Wonwoo still continued to run errands for his boss non-stop despite Soonyoung kept whispering to him to say no to his orders (because some orders were really needed.) Also, he’d be bummed out whenever Soonyoung’s mood swings would make him go crazy because of how unpredictable it is but Wonwoo says it’s okay because, at the end of the day, he goes home and rests in Soonyoung’s arms,

In each other’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on my twitter account, @joshilovr 
> 
> Until the next one !


End file.
